Dollhouse Markimoo
by RAD0703
Summary: After Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez I made yet another Songfic. Mark is a new student at school. Jack is a geek who helps Mark around the school. They hang out all day and shared secrets.. Almost.. Mark's 'Family' ruined it.. But not for long..Septiplier


_Hey boy, open the walls, play with your dolls. We'll be a perfect family. When you walk away, it's when we really play You don't hear me when I say, Mom, please wake up...Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis!_

Jack walked in school and saw a new student. He ignored him and started walking to class. He was a geek anyways and that kid looked like a jock. He walked pass the front desk and the lady Nancy noticed him... Shit

" Sean dear would you please show Mark to your home room? He has the same as you. in room 217. Thank you dear and if you show him around I'll write you a note for class." She said smiling.

Jack was about to say no when he saw the new kids face. Holy shit he was cute, those eyes, tan skin, kind smile. Jack nodded looked at the so called Mark and went over to him. He stuck his hand out and Mark flinched. He shrunk away from Jack's hand and Nancy looked sympathetic toward Mark, Jack just shrugged and started walking away. Mark followed him silently.

All Mark thought about was his mom, in that dark hospital room dying, alone. How his mother wasn't even dead yet and his dad was dating a twenty year old. His father was 46 and his new slut was 21. She was 3 when Mark was born and she acted like Mark was a slave. His dad didn't even care that she did drugs and used his fathers money to buy cigarets. His brother Thomas started smoking with her and she favored him soon after. In public Mark was expected to act like the perfect child to the perfect family. But he just kept his head down and looked at his shoes. Mark wasn't even paying attention to Jack who was telling him about the school.

Jack put his hands on Mark's shoulders making him focus. Mark freaked out and jumped back breathing heavily. Jack looked panicked " Mark what's wrong?!" He asked.

" N-nothing uh just scared me is all!" Mark said straitening out.

" Want to sit next to me at lunch?" Jack asked. Mark smiled and nodded.

" _No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens... Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen_." Mark whispered to himself sitting down for homeroom. He and Jack had hung out all day and it was the last class. He had signed up for as many after school activities as he could so he didn't have to go home just yet. Jack liked Mark and always kept his distance. He noticed that every time Mark bumped into something or someone he would shrink back and apologize.

Mark had thought to himself everyday before going out the same things. "Places, places, get in your on your dress and put on your doll faces. Everyone thinks that we're perfect...Please don't let them look through the , picture, smile for the picture

Pose with your brother, won't you be a good brother?...Everyone thinks that we're perfect Please don't let them look through the curtains!"

" Mark you zoned out again! You okay?" Jack asked waving a hand at Mark from across the table. Mark nodded and the bell rang. Everyone filed out except Mark,Jack, and a kid Felix. They stayed for after school writing with . was a geeky guy with a Afro and loved superheroes. He had figures of different people all over the classroom wearing science coats. He was a science teacher but had enjoyed writing very much. Jack liked him a lot and talked to him all the time.

Rohlen's task was to write something that you could see but not others. Jack had a hard time with it but Mark wrote in big letters across the page : D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E I see things that nobody else sees. Jack seemed confused and Mark scribbled it out quickly.

 _Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on. Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry. When you turn your back she pulls out a flask And forgets his infidelity...Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic Go back to being plastic!_

{Time skip}

" Mark why did you write dollhouse?" Jack asked waiting for his mom. Mark opened his mouth and was about to tell Jack everything. He felt he could trust this cute guy more than he could trust anyone else besides his mother..

" Mark! Dear... It's time to go home darling... Come on Mark." He fathers slut called from inside a nice looking Ford Focus. Mark winced and closed his mouth. He thought to himself "No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens...One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen". He waved goodbye sadly and Jack grabbed his hand, not trusting this girl.

" Um excuse me miss I was thinking that maybe Mark could stay over at my house for homework... Um he would stay overnight so you could just pick him up tomorrow after school." Jack said still holding Mark's hand. His hand fit perfectly in Mark's.

The lady put on a fake ass smile and her eyes grew aggravated. Jack stood his ground and Mark gave him a thankful look. The slut nodded slowly and got back in the car. She shut the door but Jack heard a curse and the car sped off.

 _Places, places, get in your places. Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces. Everyone thinks that we're perfect. Please don't let them look through th_ e _curtains_.

Jack sighed and let go of Mark's hand. " She is to perfect, I don't trust her. Mark, why did you act so fake around her? Does your family... Abuse you?" Jack asked filling with sorrow.

Mark broke Down crying and Jack felt horrible. He hugged Mark and Mark sank into the warm hug. " It's just- just that they are h-horrible! My dad is dating her and my mom is dying! They u-use all of our money on drugs and every time I try to stop them they... H-Hurt me.. They just call it roughing me up f-for the real world.. I feel like I'm in a dollhouse and my life is being controlled by them! I'm like a puppet being pulled along b-bye strings! My dads a drunk crazed person dating a prostitute druggie and my brother is as bad as the slut that makes me call her m-m-mom!" Mark said wiping his tears away. Jack felt his heart break.

His mom pulled in and Jack ran to her telling her everything. At the end his ma had tears rolling down her face and she nodded. Mark got in the car and pulled his sleeves down over his hands. Jack took his hand gently and Mark allowed him to roll up his sleeves. Along his arms were deep purple bruises and scratches going up his bicep and to his chest. His mother sped to their house and got out. She grabbed Mark's arm and tugged him inside lightly. Jack followed them close behind. Mark was breathing deeply and flinching away from her as far as he could. She pulled him into the bathroom and his eyes grew shockingly wide. Tears went down his face and he started hyperventilating..She let go of him and he shrunk back to the wall. She began crying and told him flat and simple.

" Mark dear we will NEVER hurt you.. Can you please tell me what they do to you? Honey when you saw the bathroom you started crying I need to know what is happening to you at home!" She said gently.

Mark sniffed and shook his head. She allowed her shoulders to drop and she put her hands on her hips. He finally snapped and spoke quickly. " My dad calls me weak.. He roughs me up for the real world... And my brother locks me in my room until show time without food or water... My... Fathers girl- uh Carly she uh... Her and dad like to have.. Fun... A lot but her more than my dad.. So sense Thomas my brother is her favorite she doesn't touch him.. But when my dad doesn't want to have.. Sex with her she... Um.. Well she uses me.. As a c-cover a-and uh..." Mark said starting to cry.

" Does she rape you Mark? Be honest dear." Ma said kindly. Mark nodded and Jack covered his mouth. He wasn't seen in the doorway and he wanted to keep it that way.

" Would you like to live with us Mark? I am not letting you go back there... You aren't one of them.." Ma asked.

 _Picture, picture, smile for the picture...Pose with your brother, won't you be a good brother? Everyone thinks that we're perfect...Please don't let them look through the curtains._

Mark nodded slowly and Jack cheered. Mark flinched away and Jack stopped instantly. Ma and Jack hugged Mark and Mark hugged back for the first time in years. Then, he remembered he had his bag... Oh Jesus! His bag had a microphone in it so his family could hear what he was saying at all times to not spoil their cover.. Mark started panicking and pawed through his bag. He didn't know where it was but he heard Thomas and his father talking about it. He knew it would be to late... Their was a tracker, microphone, and many more he didn't know about. There was a bang at the door and he froze.

" Mark dear? COME HERE!" Mark heard his father boom. Mark looked at Jack and his mother and slowly went to the door. Jack pulled Mark back but it was to late. The door smashed open and hit back on the head hard. His vision blurred but he stayed up. His brother walked in and grabbed Mark by the shirt pinning him up the wall. Mark kicked at him but Thomas didn't budge. Jack and his mother ran into the other room still watching what was happening.

" Little bro why did you have to open your mouth?" Thomas sneered his breath smelling like stale cigaret smoke.

" I'm done being your slave Thomas.. Put me down!" Mark yelled kicking at him. Thomas punched Mark in the gut harshly throwing him to the ground. Jack stormed out of the room and yelled. " HE ISN'T YOURS ANYMORE JUST FUCKING LEAVE! HE IS DONE BEING USED BY YOU BITCHES IF YOU DON'T LEAVE WE WILL CALL THE FUCKING SWATT AND RUIN YOUR 'Perfect' LIVES!" Jack yelled.

Mark's father kicked Mark once and smiled when he heard the small whimper. He kicked Mark again twice and walked out. Thomas kicked Mark's head and walked out. Carly just lifted Mark's aching head up and kissed him right on the mouth. Mark's eyes where shut like he was out cold and she smiled. Jack yelled out at her and she walked out. Jack was a little jealous of Carly for kissing Mark.

Jack ran to Mark who opened his eyes painfully. Jack's older siblings ran out of their rooms and crowded around. Mark winced as he got up and Jack smiled relieved. Jack's ma took him in the bathroom and helped him with his bruises.

" _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E I see things that nobody else sees_. Not anymore" Mark mumbled to himself.

{Time skip}

Mark opened his emails and one stood out. He sighed and opened it.

 _Hey boy, open your walls, play with your dolls. We'll be a perfect family_... It read. From His father... Mark shut down his computer and Jack walked in sitting on his lap. Mark kissed the back of his neck and Jack leaned against him feeling his warm chest warm his cool skin. This was love...


End file.
